The Twins
by wEAsLeFeeT
Summary: ok I hate summaries but here it goes, these two girls pionts to name meet up with the PoTc crew and some others along the way
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I wish I owned PoTc, but I don't, isn't that right BoB? She's my alter-ego!  
  
BoB: That's right, weaslefeet  
  
WEAsLeFeeT: but I WILL own it someday, someday! YOU'LL SEE! YOU'LL ALL SEE! *runs off screaming you'll all see*  
  
BoB: Er...on with the show!  
  
***********************************  
  
Jennifer Blackheart gasped when she saw her two three-year-old daughters start to throw things at each other's general direction. She rushed over to them, but they ignored her and continued to fight.  
  
"No! No, Kaia!" Don't pull Anna's hair! That's bad! No Anna! Put that doll down, now!" She picked up the twins, but they were still flailing their tiny arms at each other with an identical look of rage on each face. Jennifer looked at the sea, which was just visible beyond their great black fence, and sighed. The girls sensed their mother's sadness and stopped fighting.  
  
Anna pulled out a long necklace and chewed on the medallion. Kaia did likewise. Jennifer looked down at them and reached for Anna's necklace. Anna gave it willingly and Jennifer's eyes started to water as she rubbed her fingers across the golden skull and crossbones.  
  
The babies looked at each other and then back to their mother and reached up to her face. Jennifer laughed and a tear fell down her cheek. She started to sing as she embraced her babies.  
  
iHo, Yo Ho, a pirate's life for me  
  
We pillage, we plunder we rifle and loot  
  
Drink up me hearties, yo ho  
  
We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot  
  
Drink up me hearties, yo ho  
  
Yo Ho, Yo Ho, a pirate's life for me  
  
We extort, we pilfer we filch and sack  
  
Drink up me hearties, yo ho  
  
Maraud and embezzle and even high-jack  
  
Drink up me hearties yo ho  
  
Yo Ho, Yo Ho, a pirate's life for me  
  
We kindle and char inflame and ignite  
  
Drink up me hearties, yo ho  
  
We burn up the city we're really a fright  
  
Drink up me hearties, yo ho  
  
We're rascals, scoundrels, villains, and knaves  
  
Drink up me hearties yo ho  
  
We're devils and black sheep - really bad eggs  
  
Drink up me hearties yo ho  
  
Yo Ho, Yo Ho, a pirate's life for me  
  
We're beggars and blighters and ne'er do-well cads  
  
Drink up me hearties, yo ho  
  
Aye, but we're loved by our mommies and dads  
  
Drink up me hearties, yo ho/i 


	2. Mathew Blackheart

Chapter 1  
  
"Stop it girls, please!" Jennifer barked hoarsely. Her black hair had many grey streaks in it even though she was only 41. Her two 22 year old daughters had bickered form a young age.  
  
"Mom, Kaia is being a stubborn ass!" Anna yelled sticking her tongue out at her sister and turning away from her.  
  
"Why, thank you, sister dearest," Kaia said sarcastically.  
  
"GIRLS!" Jennifer yelled, "Stop, Stop, STOP! I've had enough!" Jennifer yelled. She was about to storm into the house when a man came in the gate. He looked a little bit older than Kaia and Anna.  
  
"Yes, finally!" Anna said rubbing her hands together. She walked over to him and tried grabbing at one of the boxes he carried.  
  
"May I?" He asked. Anna was about to protest but Kaia cut in.  
  
"Yes, you may, Will," She whispered breathlessly. He opened one box and took out the dagger. Anna tapped her foot anxiously and folded her arms.  
  
Will chuckled, "Here you go, Anna." He handed her a box and she took out a blade identical to the one Will was holding except it had an A engraved in it and the other one had a K. She swooshed it around and smiled.  
  
"This is so cool!" She exclaimed.  
  
Kaia took the other one from Will and stared at it. "It's beautiful." She looked up at Will. 'And so are you.' she thought.  
  
"I must go now, Anna, Kaia," He waved good-bye and walked out of the yard only to be replaced by a man with long black hair and tanned skin. His clothes were dirty and he had a sword. The girls drew their new daggers and glared at the man.  
  
"Go away, you hear me, pirate?" Kaia snarled. The man stood still and then laughed horribly. He walked up to Kaia and lifted up her chin.  
  
"Don't think I'd fancy doing that, love!" He hissed back at her patting her cheek before straightening up again.  
  
"Jennifer's eyes widened, "M-Ma-Mathew?" She stuttered. He smiled a golden smile at her and threw his arms up in the air.  
  
"Yes, my love, I have returned to my beautiful wife and daughters. Assuming that's who you are. You look just like me." He added turning to Anna who gasped and screamed no.  
"You didn't even know you had daughters!!!!" Jennifer snapped, stepping away from the filthy man in their yard. "I waited 23 years for you"  
  
"Yeah, but I'm back now, savvy?" He chuckled at looked at his two daughters again, "Just like me!" He laughed. "I love you gals, but I bet I could get a pretty penny if I sell you." He laughed again, as if the statement would be amusing to them.  
  
"NO! Not savvy!" Jennifer screamed, "YOU LEAVE MY GIRLS ALONE!" The man laughed even harder than before.  
  
"They are as much mine as they are yours. You can't kick me out. It's been 20 years and I'm ready to get some money off of my pretty dolls. You might make a good slave to my lovely wife!" He added.  
  
"Don't you touch mum!" Anna screamed, pointing her dagger at Mathew. He only laughed harder. He laughed so much he was crying.  
  
"You heard them, get out!" Kaia yelled, thrusting her dagger at him too.  
  
Mathew pulled a gun from his belt and pointed it at Jennifer who gasped. Anna and jumped forward, but then stopped when he spoke, "Put down the daggers and step back or mummy dies." His laughter was like lighting on a sunny day. Chills ran down the girls' backs and in one moment it was all over.  
  
Anna threw her dagger at her father and he fired a shot a Jennifer. They both fell to the ground at the same time. The man coughed out blood and shot at Anna and Kaia. One of the bullets grazed Anna's arm and Kaia got shot in the leg.  
  
"MUM!" Kaia screamed gripping her leg and limping over to Jennifer's figure. Anna grabbed her arm and ran over to their mother who had already died. 


End file.
